


Gagged, but not like that.

by ninjentsie



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Truth Serum, being gagged but not sexually???, gagging but not sexual?, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Dr. Robotnik, the 300 IQ genius with 5phds, drinks his completely untested truth serum only to realize that it does not wear off after any amount of time.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	Gagged, but not like that.

Doctor Ivo Robotnik was truly the most brilliant man to walk the Earth. At least in Agent Aban Stone’s eyes. Sometimes it seemed that every word the man said was of absolute genius. Everything the doctor created, thought of, and spoke of was revolutionary to Stone.   
  


The US Government required Doctor Robotnik to create machines and inventions for them. Most inventions were of his own design and thought, but always under the government’s wishes. He was given to-do lists upon to-do lists of things they wanted him to create for their own personal usage. Robotnik obliged but of course on his own terms. A large check for his own purposes, a few other perks here and there, and so on.  
  


But what Stone loved to see most of all was what Doctor Robotnik could create without the government peering over his shoulder. The things simply sparked from Robotnik’s own intellect and imagination. Those were the creations that Stone loved to watch, loved to simply stare in awe at until the doctor snapped at him to go away. Inventions like today.  
  


Today, Stone got into the building at 6:45, heading straight for the coffee machine in the kitchen. He got out a bag of coffee beans from home and proceeded to make the doctor’s usual. A latte with steamed Austrian goat milk. Secretly, Stone also added a pinch of cinnamon. It was a secret little ingredient to ensure that nobody else could make the latte like he could.   
  


_ Not that I’m worried about being replaced _ , Stone reassured himself,  _ I don’t care if I am or not. Why am I thinking about it?   
  
_

He brought the latte to the lab at exactly 7:01 in the morning. If he was exactly on time or a minute early the doctor would scream at him to stop being a “suck up” and that he “would not be receiving any brownie points for being a good little military boy”.   
  


Stone felt himself relax as he entered the lab. The sight of the white and black walls, hints of red accent, and blueprints strewn about almost felt like home to him. He stepped inside and called, “Doctor? I brought you your latte.”

“Over here. Set it down, Stone.” Robotnik snapped. He had his red goggles on over his eyes and was carefully adding a drop of one chemical into a large amount of another. Stone set the latte down nearby, but far enough away that the doctor didn’t mix it up for a chemical or the other way around. That had already happened twice since he started working there.

Stone was about to ask for his orders for the day when suddenly the doctor laughed triumphantly and pushed his swivel chair away from the desk. He got up, ripping his goggles away. “Agent Stone, you are witnessing pure genius!” He shouted, “My absolute intellect has struck again and boy has it left a mark!”

Being used to these outbursts, Stone simply smiled and asked, “What did you do, doctor?”

Robotnik picked up a beaker with a clear liquid inside. It looked like water. The doctor waved his hand above the cup, trying to find a smell. “ODORLESS!” The doctor shouted, “FINALLY!” Stone barely flinched at the screaming.  
  


“What did you do, doctor?” Stone asked again, his curiosity becoming unbearable.

“Agent Stone, your feeble mind cannot possibly comprehend how amazing this is. Nobody can. And it’s all mine!” Robotnik said as he set the beaker down. He took off his work gloves, putting his casual gloves back on immediately after. Without another word, Robotnik drank half the beaker’s contents.

Stone reached a hand out, gasping in horror. He recoiled, remembering the doctor’s strict feelings on physical touch. Stone stammered, “Doctor, I-I don't understand.”

“I know!” Robotnik grinned ear to ear, a wild passion in his eyes. Stone couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

_ Why can I not get over those eyes? _ Stone whispered in the back of his mind,  _ Why? Why? Why?  
_

“Ask me something, Agent Stone.” Robotnik said, “Anything.  


Stone thought about it.  


“Come on! Maybe ask me before the damn serum wears off, you imbecile!” Robotnik sneered.

Stone asked, “What did you drink, Doctor?”

“Truth serum! You dunce!” Robotnik finally answered, “Ask me a question!”

Stone shrugged and asked, “What’s your full name?”

Robotnik tried his hardest to lie to the man. Without thinking he blurted, “Doctor Ivo Robotnik. IT WORKS!” He couldn’t help but throw his arms in the air. “THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT, STONE! PURE GENIUS!”

Stone chuckled at the sight. Seeing the doctor this happy was a rare sight, and he couldn’t help but watch. After Robotnik’s party for one ended he looked at Stone, who was still staring with heart eyes.  


Robotnik scoffed, “Stone, stop staring at me like that, it makes my heart flutter and my stomach get butterflies.” 

Stone’s eyes went wide, but certainly not as wide as Robotnik’s. Robotnik covered his mouth, realizing the situation. 

_ I drank a fucking truth serum. An untested truth serum... It doesn’t wear off.  _ Robotnik realized, dread filling every cell in his body. 

Stone asked, “Doctor-“

“NO! Agent Stone, you are not to ask me any more questions the rest of the day! Tell everybody to leave me be until I fix this! If you come in to talk to me I will get extremely nervous and flustered and-“ Robotnik covered his own mouth, shouting words into his leather glove. Stone slowly nodded in understanding.

Stone said, “I-I’ll tell everybody you have a horrible migraine, doctor. Don’t worry.” Robotnik gave him one final glare before Stone retreated from the lab.  
  


* * *

For the rest of the day, Stone only went into the lab when absolutely necessary. So, to bring the doctor lattes. 

About an hour after the doctor drank the truth serum, Stone came in to bring him another latte. “Doctor, I brought you another latte. How’s the-“ Stone cut himself off at the sight of the doctor, a gasp of shock escaping him.

Doctor Robotnik turned around in his swivel chair, a smug look in his eyes. Stone was sure the doctor would be grinning, but he currently has several pieces of black duct tape over his mouth. Before Stone could ask any questions, the doctor clicked a few buttons on the computer. On the holograms, a voice recording appeared. He pressed play. “Stone, great news! If you’re hearing this it’s because I’ve shoved my leather gloves in my mouth and put duct tape over that! This way, we can ignore the whole truth serum problem.” The doctor explained over the recording. There were spots between sentences where you could tell things had been edited out.

Stone set the latte down. “I’ll go back to filing documents. Good luck with the antidote, Doctor. Do you need anything else?”

The doctor pressed play on another recording. “Stone, get out, you weak minded worm!” Stone nodded and left.

It was a very odd sight, but somehow not even in the top five weirdest things to happen at the lab since he started working there.

Near the end of his shift, Stone couldn’t help but check in with the poor doctor. Upon entering the lab, he could tell nothing was going well.

The blueprints were thrown about everywhere, chemicals and lab equipment on every counter surface available. The doctor had taken off his jacket and tie and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Stone had to use every ounce of energy he had to stop himself from blushing at the doctor. Robotnik was hunched over different beakers and chemical containers, working as fast and efficiently as he could.

Stone cleared his throat and said, “Doctor, I’ve brought you another latte.” Stone knew the doctor was ungagging himself at some points in the day because the latte cups were always empty when he came back to the lab. 

Robotnik said something into the makeshift gag, something that made him groan in frustration and slam his fist down on the table immediately after. Stone watched. Stone asked, “Have you take any breaks yet?” Robotnik shook his head.

The doctor grabbed at his own hair, pulling as hard as he could to stop replying to the agent. He screamed something as he stood up and glared at Stone, jabbing a finger in his chest. Stone, suddenly overcome with an unfamiliar confidence, joked, “Doctor, it’s almost a little nice to finally get to speak without you interrupting.” Robotnik’s eyes went wide. He screamed insults into the gag, pointing at Stone, then the wall, then the floor.

“Doctor,” Stone said with a choked back laugh, “I would pin myself to the wall but I can’t seem to understand you. Could you take your gag out for me?”

Doctor Robotnik’s face was as red as hell. His eyes were wide, a fire behind them usually reserved for hedgehogs and military generals with pea sized brains. Suddenly, Robotnik ripped off the duct tape and spit out the gloves.

“You’re hurting my feelings by making fun of me! KNOCK IT OFF!” Robotnik hissed, “This isn’t fun! I’m extremely panicked and stressed! Usually I’m open about my trauma and such as a poor coping mechanism, but now I’m being forced to say my true feelings to whoever is around! And it! Is! Not! FUN!!! SO SHUT UP”

Stone stared in shock. He felt horribly guilty now, forced to look at the doctor unraveling and tearing his hair out. Slowly he nodded and said softly, “I’m sorry, Doctor. That was an insubordination that I should have known better on. It won’t happen again.”

“YOU'RE LUCKY I DON’T HAVE MY BOTS SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND! I COULD TURN YOU INTO SWISS CHEESE IN THREE SECONDS FLAT, STONE!” The doctor screamed in anger. Stone stayed still, his hands behind his back as the doctor screamed at him.

Stone looked at the doctor. He said, “I know, doctor, I’m sorry.”

“BUT YOU DON'T KNOW!” Robotnik growled, “I’m not gonna do any of those things because if you left I wouldn’t know what to do with myself! Nobody else makes coffee like you or checks in on me as much as you do! If I fired you or killed you I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself, Stone!” Robotnik had given up on holding it all back. He felt a horrible stinging behind his eyes. “God, you’re insufferable! Except you’re not and I cherish every second with you! _Fuck_!”

Stone’s cheeks were dusted a light pink. He cleared his throat and asked, “Are you attracted to me, doctor?”

Robotnik huffed, “Yes, you idiot! Just leave already! Leave so you can go quit and never talk to me again like everybody else!”

An uncomfortable silence fell over the lab. The doctor turned away from Stone, busying himself with the chemicals.

The agent wasn’t sure how to process the information that was just unpacked. The doctor loved him (or at least held some sort of affection for him). Stone felt awful for teasing the poor man. If it had been the other way around? Stone being forced to blurt out all of his desires of the doctor? He would’ve broken down on the spot if the doctor teased him the same way.

Stone sighed, “I’m so sorry, Doctor. I-I didn’t realize how stressful this really was for you… If you really want me to go, I’ll leave you to work, but… but I like you too.” He blushed horribly at his own words. “I love you, doctor. You’re brilliant and passionate and… overall just a masterpiece of a man… If you’ll let me, I’d like to stay with you and help you figure this out. So you aren’t alone.”

The doctor’s face was bright red, and there was no way he was turning around to let agent Stone know that. Robotnik thought about his options. He sighed and shrugged. “Stay. I really want you to stay.” He said. “I… I’m in love with you. If those are the right words for it.”

Stone grinned. He grabbed a chair and sat down near the doctor. Robotnik snapped, “Don’t touch anything. I don’t want you burned or cut or damaged.” 

“Of course, Doctor.” Stone smiled.

The doctor gave a split second of a smile back before returning to his work. He took a sip of his latte. Robotnik sighed blissfully and said, “If you left, I’d give up coffee.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Stone said, “I love you.”

Robotnik was quiet before nodding thoughtfully. “I... love you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is the first stobotnik fanfiction I’ve ever written. I figured the truth serum trope would be a nice start to ease myself into the ship. I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
